gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nults McKagan/State of the Nultsy Address
This blog was extremely difficult for me to think about and write, but "the state of the Nultsy" has been brewing in my mind for a while now. I didn't know for a while exactly what I was planning to do concering roleplay, this wiki, or even the namesake game this wiki is based off of that we've all known, loved, and probably given up on by now. Now now, I know what you may be thinking: "Nults, don't leave the wiki." Well, i'm not. This is merely concerning the state of the 8th Brethren Court, The Outlanders, and possibly other things (although the former two will be my main subjects). The Outlanders In the very early hours of the morning, after forming a guild referred to as "The Compound," (although I don't know if the name was ever approved or ever will be), I decided to browse the PotCO leaderboards for fun. I decided to check the daily leaderboards, and what do I see? Multiple spots, including such categories as Defeated Enemies, Ships Sunk, and Blackjack Hands Won, belonging to The Outlanders. It turns out The Outlanders killed about 1,800 enemies in a matter of a day, which truly baffled me. It was at this moment that I realized The Outlanders, and by extension, myself, had a future on PotCO. "I may have a future as a Guildmaster in PotCO if I keep pursuing fame with my guild," I said to myself. In celebration of this moment, I went to the Port Royal graveyard and killed hundreds of Gravediggers while our good American friend Marc Cannonshot watched. However, I knew that if I was to pursue guildly success, i'd have to dedicate more time to the actual game aspect of PotCO ("the game iz dumb pls dunt be st00pid get mc pls"). The 8th Brethren Court After the aforementioned events took place, I started to contemplate the use of roleplay for me. It started occuring to me that, while many of the people in roleplay are fun to talk to and are even to be considered my friends, I no longer wanted to roleplay. Idiotic events transpire in roleplay that even the nicest people either commit or are victims of. However, since it's quite obvious this will never be fixed, I figured the only logical solution would be to hang up my boots and walk away. As far as the 8th Brethren Court is concerned, they're all a nice bunch of people; it would be an underexaggeration to say they aren't my friends. However, being in the 8th Brethren Court warrants me and even entices me to get involved in roleplay drama and other roleplay-related problems. Therefore, I must resign from the 8th Brethren Court. It's been a nice run for me while it lasted, but it's time for me to move on. I wish you all the best of luck in your future endeavours with the Court and hope that only prosperity may be seen in the wake of the Court's future. To new Pirate King David McMartin I know you were probably unprepared for this to transpire, but I know that deep down inside of you lies the ability to lead this Court onto greener pastures. I recommend that if any other lords with a fair amount of leading experience (Garland, Dentface, Parax, etc) give you advice, you take it and use it well. To the other Courtiers I very very very '(very very ve...you know) '''''highly recommend that you vote for either Jeremiah Garland or Dentface as the new Pirate Prince. They're both strong leaders who care very much about this court. If David is ever unable to perform his duties, these two are the ones you want calling the shots. Also, if the other lords (or the new non-lord member, Tiger Raider/David Yellowfish) decide to get lazy and do nothing with the Court and only insist on complaining about how stupid PotCO is, slap some sense into them. The 8th Brethren Court doesn't need lazy whiners who don't give a crap about it. Roleplay in general I'm probably done with roleplay since it's all either inactives who don't give a damn or petty warmongers flinging goat feces at each other. Sven had the right idea retiring from it; it's a bunch of bull crap. Maybe if the roleplaying community and the quality of roleplaying itself improved, i'd rejoin, but I take my leave for now. However, for now, i've got a legacy to make on PotCO and it doesn't involve roleplaying. Category:Blog posts